I'll Hold My Breath
by Dessers
Summary: "Some days he wasn't as scared of dying alone as he was of dying without her." Quinn/Puck. Set during Prom Queen.


_According to Glee Wiki, Quinn and Puck danced at Prom. I didn't see myself but I hope it's true... I need Quick to survive._

_Also Tina did not sing "I'll Hold My Breath," during Prom. I wish she did, I love that song..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Puck could tell she was about to cry.<p>

He'd seen Quinn cry to many times, been the reason she was crying, not to notice the signs - her smile slipping off her face, her tightly clenched fists, her eyes blinking back tears. She was taking deep breathes to steady herself, just like she used to before doctor's appointments when she was pregnant.

The silent auditorium made in worse. Everyone could feel Santana's cold fury and see Quinn's crushing disappointment, as Kurt sprinted out with Blaine tailing him. Figgins stood there, dumbfounded as always, unsure of what to do with the plastic gold crown. Finally, he just nodded at the Prom Queen losers to leave.

Santana stomped out, her red stilettos clicking. Nervously, Brittany ducked out to follow her. Quinn was attempting a gracious loser smile, as she walked briskly to the bathroom. But even she couldn't hide the door slamming shut behind her, loudly. Of course, naive Rachel Berry scurried in after her.

Everything in Puck screamed at him to breakdown the restroom door, grab Quinn and hold her until she stopped crying. But apparently the faculty got fussy when he invaded the girl's restrooms... And Berry was probably going to get in the way of his Quinn-comforting.

Puck wasn't sure why he was with Lauren, when someone else plagued his dreams. He needed someone, he couldn't be alone. Lauren was a total bad ass, and he respected that about her. But his stomach didn't jump around and his head didn't feel fuzzy and there wasn't _fire_ when they where together. She knew it, he knew it, but they just didn't do anything about it. Plus, he didn't want to spend high school single. That was one of the things Quinn and Puck both feared: dying alone. Some days he wasn't as scared of dying alone as he was of dying without her.

Soon, Rachel appeared out of the restroom door, rubbing he cheek, and a red-eyed Quinn followed. She hovered out side the door unsure of what to do. Her date got kicked out and she didn't really have any friends to turn to, so she did what every person at a party feeling awkward did: go to the refreshment table. It was like the ultimate rule of thumb. She pored herself a glass of punch and practically chugged it, reminding him with a twinge of the Quinn he knew when they lived together. The Quinn who begged Puck with puppy-dog eyes to drive out and get her a double-bacon cheeseburger, saying, _"It's your daughter who wants it, Puck." _The Quinn that used to play X-box with him and complain loudly when Puck would let her win. The Quinn who would giggle and throw snowballs at Puck while he shoveled the driveway for his mom.

He misses that Quinn. But on the days he sees her holding onto Finn's arm with that giant fake smile, Puck wonders if he ever knew her at all. Maybe he knew Lucy Fabray, not Quinn. He can't tell which one's real. They always blur together.

Puck swallowed. She might've been crying her eyes out five minutes prior, but she was so damn beautiful. Her golden blond hair was falling out of its bun and she was standing watching Kurt with sad eyes as he calmly strode back in and accepted his crown. Puck could see a quiver of a smile on her lips. She was trying to be happy for Kurt, because he is her friend and she didn't have many of those left.

Karofsky bailed on Kurt for the King and Queen's first dance. Not that Kurt really lost anything because Karofsky's a jerk and Blaine, his suave private school boyfriend offered to dance. Seeing an opening for his grand romantic gesture, Puck sauntered up to Quinn.

"What do you want, Puck?" There's not enough venom in her voice to sound bitchy, so Quinn just looked defeated and tired.

"I want to dance. Just once. Please, Q?" Puck pleaded with her, his eyes slightly vulnerable.

"Okay," Quinn whispered, as Puck held out his hand. She took it, and Puck felt a little zing of lightening like he always did when Quinn was around.

Puck pulled Quinn to him, and they started swaying to the music. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt just to be able to hold her in his arms again. She relaxed against him, her head resting in the hollow of his neck. Puck breathed in deeply. Quinn had that special scent - vanilla and peach from he body wash - that had lingered in his house for weeks after she'd left.

Tina's started singing up on the stage while all the couples enjoy one of their last dances. Her voice is soft and sweet, and way less in your face than Rachel's. Puck thought that could be their song, part of the soundtrack of Quinn and Puck. But, then, he thinks everything could be their song.

_"Breathe air you're not used to, tread floors you don't fall through_  
><em>Make waves... <em>  
><em>You crash a symbol hard<em>  
><em>Follow no one, always play the wrong card<em>  
><em>Waste days, in foreign places<em>  
><em>Shed light, on your better side <em>  
><em>Reassure me that you'll wait for me, wait for me as long as it takes now... <em>  
><em>Hold my breath, I'll hold my breath..."<em>

"Won't Zizes get jealous?" Quinn asked softly, a tinge of resentment in her voice. Puck glanced at Lauren for the first time. She's watching them slow dance with pursed lips. Puck can't bring himself to care that she's probably going to dump him soon. It's been a long time coming.

"I don't care." He whispered. Quinn's hazel-green eyes lock with his.

"Really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I thought you loved the beached whale."

"Nope. I only girl I love is you." Puck smiled, remembering last year, remembering them.

_"Until you see me in your dreams _  
><em>We'll stay awake beneath the trees <em>  
><em>We'll watch the buildings turn to dust <em>  
><em>A sky of diamonds just for us <em>  
><em>You are the risk I'll always take <em>  
><em>The only branch I'll never break <em>  
><em>Those fears we'll blow them all way (we'll blow them all away)."<em>

"Wh-hat?" She tensed up, pulling back out of his arms to look Puck in the eyes.

"You heard me. _I love you_. Always have." He said, with certainty because this is the one thing he knows for sure.

"But... Why didn't you fight for me? You sang me a song then Kurt's dad had heart attack so everything was on hold, but then you landed your ass in Juvie, Puck. And when you came back I was with Sam... And you didn't do anything. I thought you didn't care." There's hurt in her eyes, and while he just wants to make her smile again, he's surprised and elated that _she cares._

"I thought you were happy, Quinn. I want you to be happy. You aren't happy with Finn." Puck's hand brushed her cheek, as he tucked some hair behind her ear. Faintly, he remembers the two of them in the Home Economy classroom, throwing flour at each other and laughing.

"I know. It's just that I wanted last year back, but now..." Quinn whispered, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I understand. I want last year back. I want you back, Quinn." He realizes he's _this_ close to crying, and he's never loved someone this much. It's enough to eat him up inside.

"I'm scared, Puck. What we can't trust each other?" That's what tore apart their relationship last time. And Beth. Their daughter will always be a hard spot for them.

"I trust you, Quinn." Puck said, holding her to him.

"What about Zizes?" She croaked, her arms wrapping tightly around him.

"What about Finn?" Puck shot back. "We have to wait a while for our happily-ever-after, babe. But it _will_ get here. I promise you."

"I'll hold my breath," Quinn whispered, softly.


End file.
